Stay With Me (Don't Fall Asleep Too Soon)
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: Suggested by Steph. Not Twincest. Age of Ultron Wanda and Days of Future Past Pietro (Peter) Inspired by "Stay With Me" by Ironik. When a battle goes wrong, Pietro finally understands the consequences of love.


_"Brother and sister, together we'll make it through."_

The lyrics of the song echoed around Pietro's head as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He'd lost count of how many times he had listened to the same song, lost count of how long he'd been crying for, of how many tears he had shed. He'd barricaded himself into his room, drawers and wardrobe blocking anyone getting in. The only one who would be able to see him was Azazel. He would show up with food for him but that was it. He respected that Pietro needed to be all, it wasn't easy to lose a family member. Harder to lose a sibling. Even harder to lose a twin.

_"Stay with me. Don't fall asleep too soon. The angels can wait for a moment."_

Pietro had been by her side as the blow had landed. He should have been the one to take the hit, after all, he was the one Pyro had been aiming at. He had held her in his arms, screaming for someone to help as Wanda had coughed up blood. As Wanda's grip on his hand had weakened. As her eyes fluttered close. He had screamed as they had. Held her tightly to his chest. Sobbed into her hair as he body grew limp. Cold. He'd begged her to wake up. Had held her cheek, and stared down at her, begging for her blue eyes to open. But they hadn't. And then someone had grabbed him and pulled him away from her, not listening to his protests.

_"When I'm gone I'm hoping there's someone saving you."_

Pietro had gone back to the field the day after. There were mutants everywhere but he couldn't find Her. He couldn't find his little sister. He could find the spot where she had been, where had lost the only person he ever really loved in his life. He had fallen to his knees and broken down, screaming her name as he looked around everywhere. No reply ever came. Maybe somehow... Maybe somehow the School had taken her and were working to save her life. He was in the middle of a battle; maybe she had just fallen unconscious. But there was something about just how limp she had become that made him stop. His twin sister, little sister, his baby sister. She was gone. He'd promised to look after her and he had failed. He promised to fight by her side and take her back to the Brotherhood when it was over. To carry her home if he needed to. That was a promise he had broken.

_"I wanna see your face every time I come home."_

It was three weeks after it had happened that Azazel had started to appear in Pietro's room. Talking softly to him, teleporting him outside to a park so he could get fresh air. He'd gotten much too pale for anyone's liking, skinny. He just sat on one of the swings, tears pouring down his face as he remembered how Wanda would push him; she would refuse to let him push her. He always went too fast and caused her to go much too high for her liking. She tended to use her powers if he annoyed her, wrapping the swing and himself around the top of the swings. Then she would leave and wait for him to eventually catch up. Going back to the Brotherhood just worsened the depression. He was so used to Wanda pouncing on him, making him run her somewhere. Tears welled up as Azazel left Pietro in his room.

_"Someday a spirit will take you and guide you there."_

There had been a lot of birdsong on Pietro's window sill after about a month, waking him up. As his eyes had landed on the date that was on his clock, his heart sunk. One whole month. It still felt like a dream. Was it a dream? He slipped into his bathroom and got his tweezers, pinching himself hard with them, the sharp edges digging in to cause blood to well up. The pain shot up his nerves, straight to his brain and by reflex, he dropped the metallic instrument before staring at himself in the mirror. Sunken eyes. Prominent cheek bones. Greasy hair. He barely recognised himself. He slunk back to his room, slowly opening the blinds a little to open the windows. His room felt much too hot. He stared at the dove on his windowsill, seemingly to look directly at Pietro before it flew off with a trill chirp.

_"I'm just confronting my fears."_

They had never recovered Wanda's body from the field. They had never had a proper funeral for her. Pietro had never had a chance to say goodbye to her. Erik had a plaque placed for her in the nearby graveyard, and Pietro made the hour walk. He didn't care if he could run. He wanted to be alone. He just wanted to take things slow and work out what he was going to say. But he never had the chance to. When he got there, the tears surfaced again. He had sat, let his tears fall on the smooth marble. He wanted to babble away. Tell her how much he missed her. How sorry he was for not protecting her. To say he would be there with her soon. But his throat had closed. He couldn't say a word. He choked on the scalding ball of tears in his throat. He stayed there for hours before he eventually rose as it got dark, heading back to the house.

_"Well it's not really a fear, it's more like a destiny."_

There was another battle that day. On the two month anniversary of Wanda dying. Was it cruel? Dumb luck? Coincidental? Pietro didn't know. But he knew he planned that he wouldn't be coming back after the battle. It was ruthless. Painful. And Pietro knew just the way to end this. To join his sister. He could hear someone screaming his name but he ignored it, running straight towards the Wolverine. Those claws were swung and he felt the skin of his chest tear up. Pain exploded around his body but Pietro didn't take any notice. A smile clung to his lips as he fell to his knees, not even bothering to try to stop the bleeding. His eyes flickered close as he felt darkness clinging to the edges of his mind. Someone wrapped their arms around him and Pietro frowned. Those arms were familiar. He opened his eyes to stare into familiar blue eyes and his mouth dropped open in confusion, only for him to cough, blood flecking the pale face above him. Wanda held him tightly against her chest, sobbing against him as she started screaming for help. He heard her scream again as he eyes went dark, as his grip on her jacket grew loose. He felt her hand on his cheek, begging him to open his eyes. And then he felt her get yanked away and his body hit the ground. Then, everything went black.

_"Stay with me, don't fall asleep too soon,  
>The angels can wait for a moment.<br>They can wait for a moment, I promise,  
>It wasn't meant to end like this, not without you, no."<em>


End file.
